transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Devastator in New York
Summary: Devastator wreaks havoc in Queens, the Autobots arrive and defeat him... ...in a rather odd way. New York New York is more than just the Big Apple. A great valley, formed by Lakes Champlain and George and the Hudson River, crosses the state from north to south. To the west of the lakes are the wild and rugged Adirondack Mountains. Most of the southern part of the state is part of the Allegheny plateau, which rises in the southwest to the Catskill Mountains. Inland are pine forests, cool mountain lakes and streams. A rich agricultural area, it has orchards, vineyards, and farmers' markets along the roadsides. To the north are rugged mountains, immense forests, resort towns, and the breathtaking splendor of Niagara Falls. For the past month New Crystal City, pride of the Decepticon Medical, Science, and Engineering division, has been repeatedly under siege. First by the minion of the false (don't let anyone tell you otherwise) Galvatron. Then by the Autobots. Then by Jetfire. Then Jetfire again. (perhaps Jetfire again. The incident reports blur together). Then Vigil. Then Vigil and Red Alert. Time and time again the beautiful beacon of evil and conquest has been cruelly attacked. Scavenger in particular has felt the brunt of Autobot aggression, being repeatedly targeted. "But all of that is behind us now," the lime green payloader rolling through Queens comments out loud. The talk has been of nothing other than getting revenge for the strikes. Payback for the injuries they've been forced to suffer. "Our energon stocks are low, our city is battered, and Autobots waltz into our base time and time again!" Other green construction vehicles are with him. As per prior discussions, the target is the 500 MW Combined-Cycle Power Plant, located just east of the East River, in Queens. For decades it's been pumping out clean, reliable power for the city of New York, and now it is going to pump out clean, reliable power for the Decepticon Empire. In his metal heart, however, Scrapper knows better. The real target isn't to get energon. The real target is to inflict pain on the Autobots and EDC. The sighting of six construction vehicles of familiar configuration has already gotten local residents worried, and calls have been placed to local emergency officials, who have passed them along to the United States Army. From there, Autobots and the EDC have been informed. On board the dilapidated but still servicible Ol' Rusty is Impactor, leader of the Wreckers. While not officially in charge on this operation, he is a natural leader and automatically assumes a position of guidance to his fellow Autobots. "Ok troops; The Constructicons have been sighted, Intelligence points to aquiring Energon as thier primary objective. No air support of Decepticon origin has yet been sighted, but they can come up on us fast, especially space-based units, so keep your optics peeled for incoming jets. I hope you all remember your anti-gestalt training, it might come in handy. Let's show them what we're made of, Autobots!" Springer happens to be in a large vacant lot in one of the nondescript building filled portions of NYC. He has huge metal weights attached to his legs, arms and back, so large and bulky that they make his movements slow and clumsy. He spins his large sword around in the fingers of one hand, then pivots and throws a punch or two with the other hand, holding the pose for a second. Then he stops and turns to look at the top of the nearest building. He shouts out, "Look, I still don't see the point of all this! When do I get to practice -jumping-...?" Focus sits lotus style atop one of the many non-descript buildings in NYC. A small self heating kettle of enertea is in front of him, steaming slightly. A small plain cup is in his hand which he's casually sipping from. He slips into his more despensing wisdom voice, "Ah, jumping. Can the insection transform into a bug before crashing into a swamp? Can a Prime be called a Prime without first obtaining a matrix? No, none of these would happen without being ready. As do you. When you are ready, you may jump." He takes a sip and tilts his head a bit, "Springer, hold the sword with both hands when you swing." Americon has arrived. The bounty hunter doesn't reply, but gives a slight nod to the Wrecker. Ol' Rusty rockets over the landscape, various lakes and forests are far below the shuttle's bottom side. Punching in some commands, Defcon inputs the proper bearings given to them by the authorities in the area. "Aye aye sir. Queens, NY ... ...ETA two minutes." Long Haul is in the midle of the pack, perhaps even lugging some of the less road worth constructicons through the city streets via trailers. "Going to be good tugging around something other then broken parts for a little while." muttered the transporter who had just been pulled from repair efforts on the battered city. Springer looks up at Focus incredulously. "Can the insecticon...? Is that some kind of mystical mumbo--" he cuts himself off, then starts again in a more respectful tone. "Uh, right, here goes." He crouches slightly, then leaps into the air. Even with the extra weights he's got enough lift to clear the building Focus is on, arc over it and start to come down - after completely passing over the building. "Unh! Missed it again! Wait! Hey Focus, are you seeing what I'm...uh, I mean, I think I saw something! Something green and purple and not too friendly, know what I'm saying?" Payloader and the Constructicons are either lousy drivers, or are trying their best to be disdainful of the rules of the road. Construction vehicles normally struggle to make it down a street without getting in the way. But Constructicons do not. The right side of Scrapper's power shovel slices through a parked car rather than maneuvering around it. The entire top of the car is slashed clean off, leaving it a makeshift convertable. "Ha ha ha!" Scrapper laughs. "If we have our way, you WILL be tugging around broken parts. Only this time it'll be the broken chassis of the Autobots you're hauling! I think we're going to have quite a collection of Autobot prisoners. Heh heh!" The drivers ahead of them swerve to get out of the way. "That's it, fleshlings!" Scrapper growls. "We're going to do to your city what your kind has done to ours!" Pause. "And... to get energon also." Smashing through the parking lot of the Combined-Cycle power plant, Scrapper transforms into robot mode. "There she is, gentlemechs. Our very own ticket to fun." He rubs his lime green hands together in anticipation. It's been months since he was this eager to do the natural Decepticon thing and /smash/ something. "Now, our main objective should as follows: Prevent the Constucticons from merging, take one of them out, or seperate them if we can." Impactor says, in his rough voice and serious tone. Maybe he's preaching to the choir, but it doesn't hurt. "If they do merge, we'll have our hands full. We'll have to do our best to minimize damage to the city, we should try to lure Devastator into the nearby waterway. Keep Ol' Rusty's engines hot, we might need to use the shuttle to push or lure Dev into the river." Focus sniffs at the tea which happens to be the same colors, "Yes, but my enertea is not 'that' bad." He takes a sip to polish off the cup, "It is quite pleasant in fact. You should try some." Few autobots can stand his enertea. Focus doesn't even look at Springer flying up and over the building, though he can pick up the movement and air flow of Springer going past it. Standing up, "But my tea is the last thing you should be worrying about Springer. I can hear someone stealing energy that way." He points towards the combined-cycle power plant a few blocks away before leaping off the building, landing on the next, running a bit, and then leaping off onto the next one. Now all he needs is The Tick's theme music and he'd be set! "Roger that sergeant. Bringing weapons systems online... ... ...I take it you'd like us to arrive at the dropzone hot?" the bounty hunter adds with a smirk, pulling numerous switches and levers. Out of nowhere, a small pigeon is flattened upon the shuttle's windshield. "Ohh....gross!" he replies, hitting the wipers. "That cheap oil they use always leaves stains in my bed." grunts Long Haul as he rumbles up beside Scrapper and transfroms, rearing up to his unimpressive twenty five feet of height. "Gitchyer point though.. we're running low on Autobit's His visored gaze is cast over the parking lot. He fires a laser beam into a guard shed almost out of indifference. Springer pops into view above the tops of buildins as he jumps straight up.. His arms spread out like a diver, he starts to lean forward like he often does when shifting into his 'copter mode at the apex of a massive verital jump...but this time nothing seems to happen, and he drops out of view again. Then he appears again, this time tugging at the weights fastened to his back and arms. Drops out of sight again. He does this again and again, but not he seems to be directing each jump to move in the direction that Focus is. Finally he manages to land on the building next to Focus, and begins running alongside him, jumping from one building to the next just like the blind Autobot. They're really eating up the distance towards the Constructicons now. "Looks like -this- Insecticon's got to...uh...pop out of his cocoon. And spread his wings. Before he gets to the swamp." He turns slightly sideways to shrug at Focus in mid-jump. "Y'know, dropping wisdom's a lot harder than you make it sound." Focus looks straight ahead, but smiles, "All it takes is a keen optic on what you perceive around you Springer." He leaps, but the building is too high for him. He lands on the wall using his Circuit-Su to channel energon/su to his feet turning the bottom of them into maglocks and stick to the building. He runs up the last two or so floors before planting a foot on the edge and vaulting onto the roof top. He starts running again on the last block before the powerplant. "Once you do that, experience and wisdom flows like su through an open mind and body." Prevent the Constructicons from merging. Might as well cure cancer while you're at it. Scrapper peers at the power station. "Well..." he says slowly. "We might as well get to work." But instead he just stands there, stalling for time. Come on, Autobots, he thinks to himself. He keeps looking around. His gaze darts about. Where are you? Come on. Come on and stop us. Get on your Primus-damnit white knight, ride your chassis on over here, and come stop us. The Constructicon Commander takes several steps forward once the guard shed has been destroyed. He heads towards an exterior wall, taking his sweet time. Come on, he silently urges. "Ah ha, there!" He shouts, seeing something move out of the corner of his optical visor. He points up at a green figure in mid-jump. Another mech is with him. "Autobots!" he shouts, sending up the alarm. Finally! For a moment there he was worried the raid would go off without a hitch. What cruel irony that would be! But fate isn't quite so mean tonight. Stepping away from the exterior wall of the facility and into the parking lot, Scrapper raises his voice. "Constructicons, prepare for incoming. Transform... phase 1!" He folds over into his payloader mode. Mixmaster folds into a cement mixer. Long Haul a dump truck. Scavenger a steam shovel. Hook a crane truck. Bonecrusher a bulldozer. "Constructicons, transform... phase 2!" Scrapper's rear section flips upwards. Long Haul connects to him and Mixmaster as the green monster grows from the feet up. Hook, already merged with Scavenger and Bonecrusher, fit in place. A head with a familiar slides up into position. Devastator is angered, and he roars his displeasure. "FIRST RED ALERT... THEN VIGIL... NOW *ANY* AUTOBOT WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY!" comes the booming voice. A nearby car in the parking lot is flipped over by the force of the roar. Scrapper shouts, "Constructicons, MERGE to form Devastator!" With a shudder of metal, the Constructicons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Devastator! :::::Devastator has arrived. Springer keeps pace with Focus - he doesn't have martial artist's skill and agility, but certainly doesn't have any problems making the leaps the smaller 'Bot can manage. He drops down onto the street in front of the powerplant just a few steps ahead Focus, feet making tiny cracks in the pavement. "You know...I think that's the fastest I've ever made it through a city in robot mode. At least as a robot." He vaults over an empty truck parked in front of the power plant and then stops, looking over at Scrapper and the Constructicons...then turning his head up, way up, to look at Devastator. "You bet your rear axle, Autobots! And we don't care HOW big you are! Prepare to eat Su!" He asides to Focus, "That one's for you. 'Sempai'." Ol' Rusty teeters and totters in mid-flight, the steering uneasy since the pidgeon parts seemed to spread all across the windshield...ewww. "Sorry guys, fix it ina sec..." Defcon lets out, reaching over and hitting a switch for the windshield spray. The liquid pops onto the screen, working in tandem with the wipers to clear it. As the windshield becomes clean, Defcon almost wishes he could revert it back to pidgeon parts... ... ...it certainly be better than what he's staring at. Devestator's massive form can be seen, towering above almost all the structures in the area. "Primus help us... ..." a faint mutter escapes his mouth before he snaps back to attention and purpose. "Hold on gang, we're on a collision course with that thing!" The bounty hunter pulls on all sort of controls, straining tremendously to move the flight stick back and bring the shuttle up a notch or two to clear the gestalt. "It's gonna be a close one!" Focus crests over a building and sees the green gestalt growing in size. He skids to a stop and even blind, he knows what is is in front of him. He stops at the edge of the building looking over the parking lot and says, "...Devistator..." Even with all his mad marital arts skill, he couldn't slow this guy, let alone stop him. Frowning, he looks around and 'really' does not want to have to bring down a building to take this guy out. But he can't see one at all. He's got at least one chance and does a short hop onto a power line to run across it, to a pole, and slides down the ground before anything snaps. Focus stops slightly in front of Springer and to the side. He smiles at the sempai bit and says, "Springer, this isn't something we can handle. But we 'can' limit what gets destroyed." He takes a few steps forward holding up his arms at the gestalt, "Constructicons...there's no need to fight. You can have what you want and come back later for more 'if' you do not destroy this place." "Slag." Impactor intones, looking out the front viewscreen of the shuttle. "No time to try and keep the Constructicons from merging now. Defcon, get this thing as close to Devastator's head as you can, I'm going to get up close and personal with his ugly mug." He says, bolting for the door of the shuttle. "Quickswitch, do what you do best. But keep your eyes open." Once the shuttle is in position, it's side hatch opens, revealing Impactor! He makes purple look good, unlike Mr. tall dark and ugly down there. The Wrecker leader makes a daring leap from the shuttle, aiming to land upon Devastator's block-like head or broad Hook-composed shoulders, with his harpoon ready to secure him to the gestalt's thick metal hide. Focus puts his face in his hand and says, "...oh slag..." Springer mimes, "Oh slag'...?" He looks up at the approaching shuttle and what's standing in the open door way. "Focus, that's not Slag...it's Impactor!! WRECK AND RULE!" As Impactor drops from the shuttle, Springer also leaps, in a blurring green streak that sends him past Devastator's leg. He flips over in time to impact against the remains of the guard shed feet-first, then bounces off of that like a tennis ball, straight up at the back of the giant black head (the poor shed collapses completely, smoke and rubble puffing out behind him, anime-style as Springer rises through the air). He has a short, serrated combat knife in one hand, reversed and ready to plunch into the thick armor on the back of Devastator's neck to anchor himself just like Impactor is doing on the combiner's other side. "YOU'LL CARE WHEN YOU'RE DEBRIS!!" Devastator shoots back at Springer. All of the wit the Constructicons can muster doesn't necessarily get translated into Devastator's insults. The Decepticon behemoth slowly points at finger at the triplechanger. His maw twists into a wild grin as he anticipates grabbing the Autobot with both hands, squishing him into a little ball, and then hurling him into orbit. The Constructicons take a single step towards Springer, crossing half the parking lot in one stride. But before Devastator can make another move against Springer, he becomes aware of a much larger target - this one in the air. Vague images of Autobot jet Combiners dance in his seven brains. He quickly realizes this is not Superion, though, but an Autobot shuttle. Devastator knows all about Autobot shuttles. They ferry targets to the battlefield for him to destroy. He'd appreciate the thoughtfulness of the shuttle, but as it's emblazoned with the Autobot insignia, it still must die. Devastator raises his arms upwards, trying to grab the Ol' Rusty, but the ship barely manages to rise up in time, avoiding his grasp. Given the sheer size of Autobot shuttles, it's questionable what Devastator would have been able to do even if he caught it. The Combiner looks back down at Springer and sees that Focus has joined him. "HAR HAR HAR HAR!" Devastator laughs at Focus's attempts at peace. Nobody has tried THAT on him in ages. Booming laughter is the only reply that the Autobot gets. The laughing stops, however, as Impactor leaps out of the Autobot ship and lands on his shoulders. Devastator twists, trying to grab at the mech. But now /Springer/ is on him as well! The combat knife hacks through the thick Gestalt neck armour, digging deep. There's no outwards reaction other than thrashing as the Decepticon tries to buck the Autobots off him. He stumbles around, crushing a van in the process. There's a good chance he's going to crash into the building itself. "Rargh! Me Grimlock say you Wreckers talk too much!" That'd be yet another Autobot within the shuttle. "Me Grimlock show you why Dinos am best!" And, despite the fact that he can fly...Grimlock decidedly doesn't, as he too drops gracelessly out of the shuttle's open door! The dinobot, not wanting to be called a copycat, doesn't land ON Devastator- instead, he stomps down a little ways behind the giant- and then he charges forward, bringing up his sword blade-first to drive it into the back of the Scrapper-leg! "Me Grimlock fight him Devastator all the time!" Impactor says, "Defcon, try to keep the shuttle out of Devastator's reach, but keep it moving, try to hold his attention. If that thing has guns, use 'em!" Focus has...knives. No huge claws or teeth, no uberpowerful cannons, just knives. And fists! Focus shakes his head thinking this is pointless and charges at the Scrapper-leg as well. Switching to his circuit-su water form style he opens his palms and starts hitting on the side of the knees aiming for any and all points along the leg that'll block energon flow. His hands dance and smack about a hundred times before he stops for a second, hoping that slows the leg down. The shuttle floats literally between Devastator's large fingers, gaining altitude and losing some passengers. Defcon chuckles to himself... ...right, try to keep this thing away from him... ...? He shrugs the thought aside and goes back to punching buttons and the like. He tries to bring the craft around on a 'dime', but Ol' Rusty stalls and swings wide. The bounty hunter clicks open the weapon system's display and frantically pushes some buttons, releasing a salvo of missiles from the shuttle's bay. Defcon says, "Understood sir." Devastator thrashes and bucks in an attempt to dislodge the Autobots on him. "AND LOSE!" Devastator retorts upon hearing the hated Grimlock's insults. His Scavenger arm finally manages to get a good, firm grip on the Wrecker Commander. Devastator stares at Impactor for a brief moment, not recognizing him. The Gestalt has never seen Impactor before, and decides that he need not ever see him again. Winding up, Devastator hurls Impactor through the air, over Manhattan and towards New Jersey. One down, the Dececepticon grimly considers. Maybe there won't be enough Autobots to provide any entertainment. Just when he thinks he has a hold of the situation, there's a sharp stinging sensation on his right foot. Devastator glares downwards. The connector area between Scrapper and Long Haul have hundreds of tiny dark slash marks on them. The paint job in that area is ruined, and from the howl of pain, Focus's efforts are having a clear effect. Tilting, the Constructicons try to remain upright, but this is foiled as Grimlock smashes into the same foot from behind, taking the leg out from underneath. Devastator teeters on one foot momentarily before falling, crashing against the parking lot asphalt. Car alarms blocks away start to go off from the impact. Even on his back, Devastator can see the shuttle lining up for an attack run. He raises his arms in front of him, protectively blocking the missile fire. They explode against his arms rather than his somewhat more vulnerable head. "Rargh!" Grimlock attempts to get out of the way of the falling Devastator...but fails! Adding to the BOOM! is the dinocommander, as he finds himself lodged under a lime-green payloader-leg. "Grr! You get off me Grimlock!" he says- if a bit muffled, as he pounds his fists against the metal- flailing- but not ineffectively. When you're as big and strong as Grimlock, even lashing out blindly can be formidable! Springer is flung off by Devastator's gestalt-strength thrashing (this actually happened a second ago, before Impactor gets tossed). Springer goes flying back through the air, leaving the knife stuck in Devastator's back. The little green Wrecker himself tumbles through the air as he flies, finally smashing on his back, spread-eagled, into the side of a building several blocks away. "Uhhh..." he moans, scrampled systems automatically rerouting to bring him back to his senses. Finally Springer peels himself free from the building, leaving an a smushed dent in the shape of his own arms and back behind. Before Springer can fall too far, he braces his feet against the side of the building and launches back at Devastator. Once again the building behind him emits a sudden puff cloud of smoke and flying debris from the force of his jump. Springer flies straight at Devastor's lower back this time... -PLINK- ...and predictably bounces off like a paper plane, falling to the ground next to Focus and Grimlock. "Uh...yeah, I think we've got him right where we want him, guys." Focus goes flying from the concussion of Devistator falling and going boom. Focus bounces a few times on the ground and hops up. He snaps his fingers left and right against the leg drilling any and all holes with his fingers. You can almost hear eiffil 65's Move Your Body as he's striking over and over again. Ol' Rusty swoops down, following the trajectory of the missiles. Defcon winces when the intended attack misses it's target, and instead collide almost harmlessly against the fore arm of Devastator. "Blast!" he lets out, cradling the shuttle's flight stick and jamming it hard towards him. The shuttle obliges, it's nose swiftly pointing towards the open sky and once again gaining altitude. Devastator can't hear Grimlock underneath him. He squirms, starting to roll over so he can get up. As he does so, he can definitely -feel- Grimlock beneath him, thrashing at him. The Constructicon Supreme rolls over onto his hands and knees before staggering back up to his feet. Six little voices in his brain are shouting at him to do different things, as the battle does not go well so far. Devastator ignores all six voices and instead relies on his fallback plan: Smash everything! (granted, one of the little voices, by coincidence, was shouting this very suggestion). The Combiner pulls back one fist and smashes it through the upper wall of the power plant. About a quarter of the building collapses. As he draws back his fist, it is full of concrete, wood, and other building materials. Looking upwards, Devastator again makes a champ throw, hurling the debris up at the skyrocketing Autobot shuttle. Hit or miss, the Ol' Rusty isn't his concern for the next several seconds. Devastator looks down at Focus as he drills against his leg. His eyes glow briefly before searing hot laser beams shoot out of them, trying to cleanly pick Focus off of him. With Springer having bounced off him, Devastator is once again on the move. He begins trudging east, starting to head out of the parking lot and deeper into Queens. He is eying all those moderately-sized buildings. Revenge will be his! Focus leaps backward letting the beams slam into the ground and vaporize a nice sized hole where he was just a moment ago. He shakes his head, "My techniques were not designed for someone this large. I am afraid I cannot do much." Grimlock is free! "Hey! HEY!" he says, shaking his head. "You Devvy-stator no ignore Me Grimlock!" he growls- and then transforms! This done, he barrels forward- the ground shakes beneath him as he makes with the stomping- and then LEAPS into the air, jaws flashing...and he aims to bring those killer jaws of his down onto Devastator! Right in the aft, too. Man, it's a bad day to be Long Haul. Springer pulls himself back to his feet and then looks at Devastator again. This is starting to get serious. There's no telling what kind of damage that engine of destruction could cause in Queens. He looks around for Impactor...who is nowhere to be scene. Looks like Springer's going to have to start excersising his own rarely used leadership abilities. "Focus, we can't even make a dent against this guy without some heavy artillery." He watches Grimlock go to town on Devastator's aft. "Even heavier, I mean. But maybe we can trick him. Remember what you were saying earlier, about giving him what he wants? Well I'm starting to think that all he wants is to stomp some Autobots flat. Do your cybertonian martial arts cover anything about playing dead?" The shuttle flies as gracefully through the air as one of it's caliber can, which isn't very. Gigantic chunks of debris collide and swarm the air beneath Ol' Rusty, breaking apart and continuing on their desired path. Great, instead of four big chunks, I've got twenty! Defcon tries to manuever the bulky craft, dodging this way and that. He hits a switch, inversing polarities beneath the craft. This helps little, as all manner of scrap collide with the hull and manage to tear a couple of terran fist sized holes into the shuttle. "Oh damn... ..." Focus says, "Yes..." and dodges a chunk of the shuttle flying above them. "...but it is a technique that requires years of practice...or..." he leaps at Grimlock, "Don't move...." and fires his palms in a dozen different places at the dinobot. If the gestalt wants them all to die, then Focus will do it. He calls out to the jolly green gestalt, "Is this what you want? All of us to die?" While Focus can't mimic death on himself, he can mimic death on others by blocking lines of energon that'll stop energon flow around the body. At this point, if Grimlock goes down, it wouldn't matter much if he was up anyway. Devastator grins wildly as he heads into Queens. Either doesn't remember the original stated purpose of this operation, or he doesn't care. Not noticing that Focus somehow survived, the Constructicons head inwards, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in the ass named Grimlock. The Dinobot's teeth dig deep, and he's able to get a good grip and hang on if he so desires. Devastator whirls around to confront the adversary, but with Grimlock attached to him, this just causes Grimlock to be whipped about. Devastator turns again, trying to face Grimlock. He does this a dozen more times. At least for a moment, Devastator appears to be distracted and unable to act while his six components struggle to tell him the solution to the problem. Can the Dinobot Commander hold on? Can Springer and Focus figure out a way to use finesse in place of brute force against a mech who only responds to the latter? Can Defcon avoid crashing his shuttle in Queens, killing thousands? Focus leaps for Grimlock in an attmept to trick Devastator. How well can Grimlock act? Or will this even /be/ acting? Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) gets Dizzy! Yet he hangs on, a nigh-gleeful look on his saurian muzzle. It's like an amusement park ride, only with VIOLENCE. Yay! And then, Focus leaps at him! Grimlock barely has time to say: "Whut you doing?" before he soon lets out a dismayed "GACK!" And quite suddenly, Grimlock releases Devastator's aft, and he falls to the ground, absolutely still! He lands on his back, and lays there with his clawed feet sticking straight up in the air. THUD. He is very still, however. The shuttle begins to lose altitude and bearing, black toxic smoke trailing Ol' Rusty as it seems it's seen it's last voyage in this world. Inside of the ship however, one very much alive bounty hunter is nervously flipping toggle switches and busy calculating different possibilities. The ship starts to it's float down the the surface, jerking and twitching on it's way down. Defcon shoves the pilot chair back, and shoves his massive hands underneath the command console. "Only one chance at this... ..." he mutters, ripping out two panels and fingering the wires. "Gotta rewire all power to engines... .." Defcon says, "Be advised, Autobot Shuttle #5482 Ol' Rusty in collision course with a highly populated Queens location... ..." Jetfire says, "Why are you in collision course?!" Focus frowns, "YES! I can feel it. Devistator, I can see why you like this so much!" He gives a wicked grin at the gestalt, then turns and charges at Springer, "You are NEXT!" He swings his palms left and right in a blur at Springer, hoping to take him down quickly. He'll worry about waking them up later. "Autobots, you will all die! This is what devistator wants!" If Focus could wink you can almost see it happen. "I will give it to him so no one else may suffer!" he says finishing off his attacks with a single open palm at Springer's chest. Defcon says, "Because Devastator likes to trash these shuttles like they're flies buzzing around his head.... .... ....Hold on.... ..." Springer's optics widen as Focus goes after -- Grimlock?! "Focus! What are you...wait...no!" He shouts as Focus comes after him next. "Focus..." He grapples with Focus, trying to keep those deadly hands away. "Devastatooooorrr! Look what you've done! You've started...you've started an AUTOBOT CIVIL WAR!!" He can't possibly keep all of Focus's blurring blows away, and they start to hit him, the final one sending Springer flying back to land in a heap in a giant city bus that gets crushed underneath his weight. He lies there, seemingly offline. Defcon says, "Rerouting all available power to... ....might... ...*static*" Devastator whirls around and around, tearing up the street that the power plant's parking lot leads out into with each step that he takes. Finally, though, Grimlock loses his grip and falls off. Devastator roars triumphantly and steps up to an eight story brownstone apartment building. It's around his height. Visions of the damage New Crystal City suffered pass through his mind as he raises his behemoth hands over his head, ready to bring them crashing down on the rooftop in a blow that would surely collapse the entire building. But one of the little gnats that was drilling him is now buzzing at him, trying to tell him something. Arms still raised above his head, Devastator slowly turns his head, furious at being bothered as he was about to wreck havoc. He sees Grimlock. The Dinobot is laying completely still. Dead? And now the gnat is rushing towards Springer. Autobot Civil War? That... doesn't sound right. But Springer is dead now. That's the sort of evidence that cannot be refuted. Autobots are dying before him, all as he planned. The Constructicon Supreme remains still, hands still raised above the apartment building, threatening to deliver a deathblow to it. He is unsure of what to do. Nightbeat says, "...Defcon?" Focus says, "Then let us hope he missed that. Springer, my apologies. I didn't use it so hard on you, but Grimlock...he's going to have some pain when he gets up." Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) is dead. Totally dead. Yeah. Guess they needed to sell some new toys, 'cause he ain't moving! Bumblebee says, "I am on my way!" Devastator might not even /have/ to deliver the deathblow to the building. The potential destruction that the Ol' Rusty could cause far exceeds any damage one of his strikes could do. Bumblebee drives into New york to where he see's the big green thing. He pushes the pedal to the metal and flies off the road nearest Devastator, intending to ram him with his little bug self. "BONZAI!!!! Focus says, "It would be best if we kept reinforcements at a minimum. Otherwise, I will have to kill everyone...sort of. The more that show up, the more unrealistic this might be to him. However, we will need a recovery team for the shuttle." Springer says, "ANY Autobots in NYC, the plan is to let Focus knock you out. Long story, but it's the only way I see we can get Devastator to leave without stomping half the city flat. It doesn't hurt (much)." Focus says, "After the first few hits, the pain turns into a numbing sensation." Grimlock says, "RRRg.." Nightbeat says, "Sounds like it's not a good day to be in the Big Apple." Powerglide says, "Sounds like every day life in New York, really." Springer says, "Uh, Focus, Big Grimm might need another dose of 'numbing'. And fast." Focus says, "Grimlock, please. I know it hurts, but please, stay down. It is the only way we can keep him from destroying everything." Sky Lynx says, "If you don't want to play dead, apparently Astrotrain is also moving about in our own back-yard. I suggest you chaps go deal with that instead and leave the fight alone in New York." Jetfire says, "I got Astrotrain." Grimlock says, "Hnn. This...plan...dumb." Inside the shuttle, Defcon is lying on the floor looking up at a jumbled mess of wires. Red, blue, yellow, green, black, and any other color one can imagine a wire being encased in; they can all be found here. He scratches his head for a moment, looking at the multitude of mess before his eyes. Damn... ....if only I had a bit more training... ...no time for that... ... The bounty hunter strips the plastic covering of a few wires, twisting them together. He leans up from beneath the console and looks out the window. What appears before his eyes is the rooftop of a nearby building, "Oh Sh.." With his exclamation cut short, Ol' Rusty bounces off of the building top and heads directly for Riker's Island and the East river. Focus says, "I know, but unless you have Superion or Defensor in a compartment someplace, this is all we have right now." Bumblebee says, "I got devastator!" Focus frowns and has one more autobot to 'kill'. Focus turns from Springer's cold form and charges back towards Devistator and Bumblebee, "You should never have come here Bumblebee..." he says, "...the autobot civil war is on and you're the next to fall." His palms go into a blur for a third time unleashing his one hundred open palms on Bumblebee. He's of course, keeping it as light as he can so he's not 'really' hurting him, but it does sting, "First Grimlock, then Springer...it's a pity you autobot's die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction!" Powerglide says, "You're insane, Bee." Devastator is falling for Focus's trick. The Autobots are being slaughtered before him! This is the kind of payback they deserve for their hateful attacks. There's a bellowing laughter of triumph that only grows when the Ol' Rusty slams against a rooftop and careens towards the East River. Bumblebee, appearing out of no-where, comes within seconds of screwing up the entire plan, but Focus (once again) saves the day with quick thinking, intercepting the little minibot and putting him out of commission. Devastator tallies up the remaining opposition. Bumblebee is dead. Springer is dead. The Ol' Rusty is doomed. Grimlock is dead. The only Autobot that remains is... the monster lowers his arms, no longer threatening to annihilate the apartment building before him. He turns. Each step crushes something underfoot. His vicious gaze falls upon Focus himself. Devastator cracks his metal knuckles and grins. Focus looks up, and up, and up at Devastator and says, "YES! You and I have defeated our autobot enemies!" He smacks a fist into his palm and gives a bow while taking a few steps backward, "I thank you for your assistance. You have your revenge and I have my victory. Death to the autobot fools! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He pumps his fist in the air and hams it up. Bumblebee is stopped...And in pain... Focus is a brave individual, but the Autobot's heroics gain no sympathy from Devastator. Still grinning, he takes a single step forward, halving the distance between him and the Autobot. Devastator still sports damage from earlier attacks, but even their combined affect doesn't seem to be limiting his movements. Wordlessly, the original Combiner raises his left Mixmaster foot - foot made for crushin' things that need crushin'. There's a pit in the street where the foot was. Bits of asphalt and concrete crumble and fall to the ground as the foot hovers briefly over Focus before being viciously brought down, slamming into the street. Geo says, "Eventually this biomechanial neural destabilizer and cellular disintegrator virus will be finished and we can just eject it into the atmosphere, and watch them melt." Focus says, "Oh shi...*BOOM! static*..." Focus had a feeling this was going to happen. His intuition clicking off? Yeah, that's probably it. He saw this happening as the only thing that 'could' happen here and still save people...besides Focus that is. His mouth drops slightly at the huge mixmaster foot that's about to come down and is pressed into the pavement. Focus is turned into street pizza...metal street pizza. His form is actually sticking slightly to Mixmaster's underside, but for the most part, he's out of it...or faking it but still hurting. The shuttle sinks into the East River, gray smoke trails off in the distance signifying it's descent. Upon the shore, the very faint visual image of Defcon can be seen clinging to small flotation device that was onboard Ol' Rusty. His form is lifeless, being knocked out of it upon impact with the water's surface. Devastator grinds his foot back and forth for a second before taking a step back. He has triumphed! His enemies are dead, and his revenge carried out! Only one thing remains, according to the six buzzing voices in his head telling him to do things. Devastator's optics again glow briefly, and he once more fires his eye lasers. The target is the power plant's already battered parking lot. It's a thin, tightly focused beam, and Devastator moves his head, aiming the continuous laser as it slices into the ground. The eye lasers cease after a second, only to start again. This repeats over a dozen times as the Combiner crudely writes on the asphalt canvass. Once complete, there's the telltale sound as Devastator splits into his six component parts, each landing on the ground. "Victory!" one of them shouts, raising his hands over his head and cheering. Scrapper steps forward, admiring the Constructicons' penmanship. It's tough to make out the letters, as none of the lines are straight. But he's confident the Autobots will get the message. "Plenty more pain to go around if they don't," he sneers with a chuckle. "Lets get out of here before more Autobot reinforcements show up. Constructicons, retreat!" Scrapper lifts off the ground with his anti-gravs. And the message that they left for the Autobots in the parking lot? :::::qUit sendIng yoUr mOrons tO nCc :::::Devastator has left.